Ganándose al suegro
by Elying-chan21
Summary: Una de las cosas más difíciles de tener novia es… ganarse al suegro, aún más si le pedirás la mano de su hija. ¿Qué pasará cuando Naruto pida la mano de Hinata en matrimonio? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hiashi?.AU.


_Hola!_

_Traje un nuevo tree-shot, espero que les guste… xD_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, la historia es mía :)._

* * *

**Ganándose al suegro**

* * *

**Petición. Hasta rogar.**

* * *

El timbre de la puerta sonó retumbando en el lugar, haciendo un eco, llegando hasta los lugares más recónditos de la mansión.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró al escuchar el timbre. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo. Una especie de mueca apareció en su rostro, intentaba sonreír. Intentaba darse ánimos pero le era difícil hacerlo, suspiro. La hora había llegado.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-¡Voy!- exclamo Hana aproximándose rápidamente a la puerta. Con una de sus manos hizo una seña al mayordomo que se acercaba, indicándole que no se molestara, ella abriría.

La mano de Hana cogió el pomo de la puerta, lo giro y tiro de la gran puerta de madera dejando ver tras de ella a tres figuras.

-¡Hana-chan!-exclamo Kushina abalanzándose hacia ella y envolviéndola en un gran y efusivo abrazo.

-¿Kushina?-dijo desconcertada aun con la pelirroja adherida a su cuerpo.

-¿Podemos pasar?-pregunto un muy bien vestido Minato.

Hana asintió aun sin entender nada, no era que no le alegrara verlos, de hecho era todo lo contrario0 pero, tenía una duda -¿Por qué están vestidos así?- cuestiono al fin después de bacilar con signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza.

-Hana-san… -hablo un extrañamente tímido, callado, nervioso y educado Naruto ya dentro de la mansión junto a su padre.

-¿he?-Hana seguía con su mente en otro lado.

-Nosotros venimos a… -

-Pero si son la familia Namikaze-una voz varonil interrumpió la de Naruto.

El rubio menor trago saliva, respiro profundo y se armó de valor… enfrentaría a Hiashi Hyuga.

-Pasen, vamos a la sala ¿Quieren un café o un te?-hablaba educadamente Hana mientras caminaba junto a ellos hacia la sala. Había reaccionado después de escuchar a su esposo intervenir en la escena, acababa de salir del shock que le había causado el ver a la familia Namizase en ropa de gala ¿iban a una fiesta?

-¡Claro ´ttebane!-exclamo Kushina encaminándose junto a los demás.

Al llegar, todos tomaron asiento y un incómodo silencio se formó en el lugar.

Hisashi los miraba a todos de una manera seria y calculador ¿desde cuándo Naruto Namikaze, el hijo de la tomate se vestía de traje?

-Naruto-kun-una suave voz disipo el silencio provocando que las miradas de todos se dirigieran hacia donde había salido.

Los ojos de Naruto brillaron al verla, Hinata se veía especialmente linda con ese vestido violeta que se le ajustaba perfecto al cuerpo… cuerpo que se atrevió a probar por primera vez hace una semana atrás, sus mejillas adquirieron un leve sonrojo al recordar ese hecho. Sin pensar, sin pensar en los demás y concentrándose solamente en su princesa de ojos de luna se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella.

Hinata miro al completo los ojos de Naruto y al igual que él se perdió, viendo esos ojos lo demás se le olvido, su rostro estaba sonrojado pero aun así una sonrisa apareció en el al sentir las manos de Naruto aferrándose a su cintura.

Sus rostros se acercaban lentamente, muy lentamente, clavando sus ojos en los del otro, era como si sus ojos hablaran entre ellos en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entendían.

-¡Kawai!-exclamo Kushina con corazoncitos en los ojos rompiendo el momento.

-Kushina-dijo Hana el nombre de la pelirroja a modo de regaño. Kushina entendiendo el motivo del regaño de Hana hizo un puchero y se sentó nuevamente en su asiento, había arruinado el momento.

La hipnotizada pareja parpadeo varias veces saliendo del trance. Observaron apenados a los demás:

Hana con el ceño fruncido, enojada con Kushina por arruinar el mágico momento y Kushina con un aura negra cubriéndola y un puchero en sus labios reclamándose internamente lo que había hecho.

Minato veía todo con una sonrisa y una gota tras la cabeza.

Y por último, Hiashi con una venita latiendo en su cien, molesto por la actitud de los menores y conservando su aterradora pose seria.

Naruto carraspeo. Tomo la mano de Hinata, ambos caminaron y se sentaron, uno al lado del otro en uno de los sillones.

Minato dio un sorbo a su café y otra vez un incómodo silencio inundó el lugar.

Naruto y Hinata tomaban fuerte sus manos, ambos sin llegar a lastimarse, ambos intentado darse ánimos.

-¿Y bien?-las palabras de Hiashi eran casi de fastidio, quería saber ¿Qué sucedía? No era tonto y sabía que algo se traían. Si Kushina aún no estaba golpeándolo, insultándolo o pervirtiendo a sus hijas era porque algo realmente serio pasaba.

-Hiashi- empezó Minato siendo cortado por Naruto.

-Otou-san, yo me encargo-dijo Naruto llenándose de valor. Minato asintió y sonrió orgulloso, para lo que su hijo iba a hacer se debían tener verdaderos pantalones-Hiashi-san… Hana-san-Naruto paso su mirada de uno al otro al decir sus nombres.

Hiashi alzo una ceja ¿desde cuándo Naruto les hablaba con tanto respeto?

Kushina se retorcía al lado de Minato. La emoción y la ansiedad la estaban consumiendo.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata respiraron nerviosos, se miraron a los ojos y después a las dos personas frente a ellos, los padres de Hinata-quiero casarme con Hinata-chan-hablo rápidamente provocando que los ojos de Hiashi se abrieran desmesuradamente por la impresión ¿su hija… casada?

Hinata intentaba controlar su nerviosismo, más que nada le preocupaba la reacción de su padre, él era sumamente sobreprotector.

Kushina y Hana contuvieron un grito y un gemido de emoción al escucharlo.

-No-soltó Hiashi parándose de su asiento, un mar de emociones se acumulaban dentro de él.

La joven pareja lo miraron algo desilusionados, definitivamente eso no era lo que se esperaban.

-Otou-san-hablo al fin Hinata a su padre que se retiraba del lugar.

Hiashi la ignoro y siguió caminando, necesitaba pensar, necesitaba pensar mucho.

Los ojos de Kushina ardían de furia ¿Qué había dicho que? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Naruto, lo siento-Naruto volteo hacia la Hyuga mayor-saben que tienen mi consentimiento pero Hiashi… el aún no se hace a la idea de que sus hijas están creciendo-

-arigatou- agradecía el apoyo de la madre de su novia-sabe que no me daré por vencido ¿verdad?-

Hana sonrió al escucharlo-lo sé-la mirada de Hana era de felicidad, ese chico, el hijo de su mejor amiga en verdad amaba a su hija ¿Cómo no estar feliz por eso?-ve, está en el despacho-

Naruto asintió, dio un leve beso a Hinata en los labios y salió corriendo, ya antes había estado en la mansión Hyuga, sabía bien donde se encontraba el despacho.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-

Sentado en su escritorio, Hiashi tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos. No podía dejar de pensar. ¿Hinata, su hija… casada? ¿Cómo esperaban que aceptara eso? A duras penas había aceptado el hecho de que saliera con el Namikaze y ahora ¿esperaban que aceptara verla casada con él? No, no podía, era su hija. Ella junto con su esposa y Hanabi y ni que olvidarse de su sobrino eran su verdadero tesoro. No podía hacerse a la idea de no tener a alguno de ellos cuatro a su lado, eran SU familia.

Adoraba a su familia, aun y cuando no lo demostrara como otros hombres, él amaba de una manera diferente pero eso no quería decir que no lo hiciera. Él los amaba, él amaba a sus hijas, las quería… con él.

El sonido de la puerta ser golpeada interrumpió sus pensamientos, chasqueo la lengua-pase-una mueca de enfado casi imperceptible apareció en su rostro al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hiashi-san, tengo que hablar con usted-la voz de Naruto era casi un ruego.

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y Naruto entro.

-toma asiento-le dijo señalando con una de sus manos el par de asientos delante de él. Naruto asintió y se sentó-¿de qué quieres hablar?-

Naruto alzo una ceja ¿Qué no era obvio de que quería hablar?-De lo que paso halla afuera. Hiashi-san, amo a su hija-dijo mirándolo a los ojos de forma sincera, misma forma que provoco que el corazón de Hiashi doliera al darse cuenta de que no mentía-quiero estar con ella, y para ser honesto y sin ofender, no me importa lo que usted u otros digan. Con o sin su consentimiento yo me casare con Hinata, estaré con ella aun y cuando tuviéramos que irnos lejos para poder estar juntos. La raptaría, porque la amo-

El hombre mayor cerro sus ojos al escucharlo, respirando profundo-¿tanto la quieres?-

Naruto negó con la cabeza-yo la amo y por eso, me gustaría que usted nos diera su consentimiento, no me gustaría tener que huir con ella-lo último casi había sonado como una amenaza. Naruto trago saliva al terminar de hablar, todo lo que había dicho era verdad, ahora solo le quedaba esperar a lo que diría el Hyuga.

Hiashi suspiro-es la primera vez que tengo dudad sobre algo-Naruto ladeo el rostro desconcertado.

-Otou-san-la cabeza de Hinata se asomó por la puerta, acababa de llegar, sabía que era de mala educación no tocar pero ella ni a eso podía esperar. Entro y se sentó al lado de Naruto, el rubio tomo su mano y ambos la entrelazaron.

Una punzada azoto el corazón de Hiashi al ver sus manos entrelazadas, era difícil, demasiado difícil-Hinata-

-otou-san, onegai- pidió con ojos brillantes.

-podrían salir-pidió casi con cansancio.

Hinata iba a refutar pero la mano de Naruto tirando de ella la hizo cambiar de idea. Ambos salieron temerosos-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Hinata estando ya afuera.

Naruto negó-nada aun-

Hinata bajo su mirada desilusionada.

Levanto su rostro por el mentón y la vio a los ojos-debemos confiar Hinata-chan y si él no lo acepta entonces lo aremos aun sin su consentimiento-Hinata apenas sonrió, le gustaba lo que decía Naruto pero no del todo, ella prefería el consentimiento de su padre-ven-la abrazo y juntos caminaron a la sala.

Debían confiar en que Kami-sama les ayudara…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Llegaron con los otros con miradas y rostros de preocupación.

-¿Dónde está Kushina-san?-pregunto Hinata al llegar.

-dijo que iba al baño-contesto Hana-¿quieren un poco de te?-ofreció pensando que él te los relajaría, se veían tensos.

Ambos asintieron, se sentaron y recibieron las tazas.

**_10 minutos después…_**

-otou-san…-hablo Hinata sorprendida.

-Kushina-la voz de Minato había sonado a regaño.

Un despeinado y algo rasguñado Hiashi se acercaba a la joven pareja, caminaba algo cojo, cosa que desconcertó a Hinata.

Una sonriente Kushina venía detrás del patriarca Hyuga.

-¿Hiashi-san ya lo pensó?-pregunto Naruto ya casi desesperado.

Hiashi asintió.

-¿entonces? ¿Me dará la mano de Hinata-chan?-tomo una vez más la mano de Hinata.

-¿de verdad lo quieres?-Hiashi se dirigió a la Hyuga menor.

-lo amo-corrigió Hinata.

Hiashi volvió a asentir-pu…-carraspeo un poco, era difícil lo que iba a decir-puedes casarte con mi hija-

Los ojos de Hinata y Naruto brillaron al escucharlo-Naruto-kun-la joven peliazul se lanzó a los brazos de Naruto, envolviéndose en un gran abrazo.

Hiashi los veía con ternura y Kuhisna asentía satisfecha.

-dijiste que no te meterías-regaño Minato a la pelirroja.

-no, dije que si no era necesario no me metería. Además, todo salió bien, el amargado se ve feliz-

Minato negó con la cabeza, no podía enojarse con Kushina, después de todo la amaba sin contar que todo había salido bien para su hijo.

Hinata abrazo a su padre agradecida y Hiashi correspondió aun un poco adolorido.

Después de que Naruto y Hinata se habían ido Kushina había entrado al despacho de Hiashi y después de golpearlo por dudar comenzó a hablar con él. Haciéndole ver que no era tan malo como parecía el hecho de que su hija se casara, eso no significa que la perdería, simplemente significaba, que su hija sería feliz.

-Hyuga Hinata-interrumpió Naruto los pensamientos de Hiashi, Hinata se acercó a él confundida-ya que tu papa me dio el "si", quiero preguntarte de manera formal-Hinata retuvo el aire al ver que se hincaba frente a ella y tomaba su mano-¿te casarías conmigo?-

Una lagrima de felicidad cayo por la mejilla de Hinata-¡Sí!-exclamo lanzándose hacia él y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre la alfombra-por supuesto que si Naruto-kun-hablo Hinata sobre el rubio, su corazón estaba que desbordaba felicidad.

Un anillo de oro puro con un gran diamante fue deslizado por uno de los dedos de Hinata.

Hiashi suspiro ¿no podía ser tan malo emparentarse con los Namikaze?

-Hiashi-llamo una siniestra Kushina.

Hiashi trago saliva-es malo…-dijo refiriéndose a su anterior pensamiento.

-¡Seremos Familia!-grito Kushina haciendo que Hiashi se desmayara.

-¡Seremos Familia!-repitió Hana a Minato con una gotita tras la cabeza.

Minato asintió viendo a la pareja ya de pie. Compadecía un poco a Hiashi.

* * *

_Wow… no pensé que batallaría tanto con este primer cap pero espero que haya quedado bien. Espero que no me quedara algo OoC._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía._

_¿Reviwes?_


End file.
